The present invention relates to an inner tube. A particular application lies in being mounted in the running device of a wheel, e.g. and in non-limiting manner, for fitting to a vehicle such as a bicycle.
A wheel is known that includes an inflatable inner tube inside an internal housing of a tire, such a wheel presenting weight and flexibility that enable the vehicle to move.
Nevertheless, the problem posed by that type of wheel is that is needs numerous maintenance operations. Indeed, because of the porosity of the material constituting the inflatable inner tube, the user must regularly reestablish its internal pressure. In addition, in the event of the wheel striking a sharp element, such as the edge of a sidewalk, or coming into contact with a pointed object, such as a spike, the inner tube can be punctured, requiring it to be repaired or indeed the wheel to be replaced.
An alternative solution to using an inflatable inner tube is proposed in Document GB 1912 21 272, which describes a wheel having first and second open tubes, the first tube being arranged inside the second tube, and both tubes being fastened by rivets of the rim of the wheel. Although that solution solves the drawbacks associated with the risk of puncture, it requires difficult operations for mounting the tubes on the wheel; in addition, the absence of a pneumatic configuration compromises the comfort and the safety in use of the vehicle on which the wheel is mounted.